Sra Brief
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: La madre de Bulma, no es tan torpe ni distraída como parece. Quizás ella si ayudo a que el pequeño Trunks llegara a nacer... o tal vez solo hizo evidente lo que un par de orgullosos no querían ver. Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece… y no pretendo lucrar con ellos.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, hasta que note que lo personajes pueden ser explotados al máximo para crear algo que, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disfrútenlo….**

Una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rubios y eterna sonrisa miraba, distraídamente a su hija trabajar. Sus adorables ojos azules, siempre cerrados, curioseaban a su bella hija. Una digna descendiente… había heredado sus largas piernas, su figura privilegiada y su largo cuello. Adoraba a Bulma, era su tesoro… pero como todo tesoro, para tenerlo, debías sortear mil y una trampas. En este caso, su inteligencia y carácter, la hacían candidata a una eterna soltería, más que a nada. Y claro, como consecuencia, jamás lograría tener el nieto que ella tanto anhelaba. Suspiró.

Bulma, ensimismada en la reparación de los robots que, el apuesto y joven Vegeta había destruido por milésima vez, dejaba de lado su trabajo, para ayudar. "es mi forma de contribuir a la exterminación de esos androides" se repetía. Pero cada vez que decía aquello, solía sonrojarse. Y eso sorprendía a su madre.

Bra Brief (* supongamos que se llama así… y que el nombre de su futura nieta tiene una explicación relativamente lógica… claro… dentro de la entretenida y sorprendente colección de rop… digo de nombres de esta familia), era más que una cara bonita. Le gustaba la vida, era alegre y risueña… pero por sobretodo era feliz. Y claro, disfrutaba pretender ser una cabeza hueca. Literalmente. Pero no era nada de eso, muy por el contrario. ¿Acaso creen que un científico de la Talla del Profesor Brief, se habría fijado en un ser no pensante? Le gustaba ser una sombre de ambulante, observándolo todo, fingiendo ser una "rubia tonta". Tenía sus ventajas, la gente solía caer en su juego y terminaban revelando más de lo que querían… o bajando su guardia.

Y en eso estaba. Mirando fijamente a su hija… su complicada, orgullosa, aventurera e inteligente hija. Suspiró.

Era una lástima que en la tierra los hombres fueren tan miedosos. Una mujer inteligente los espantaba… y una chica tan linda… bueno, solo la querían para un rato. Jamás tendría nietos… no en este mundo…. Y fue cuando un brillo maquiavélico se pudo apreciar en esos orbes azul mar… nadie de ESTE mundo….

Su hija había pasado tardes enteras alertándola del joven Vegeta…_ "mamá ten cuidado es un extraterrestre con mal carácter…" "Mamá no seas tan atenta, luego de un tiempo destruirá nuestro mundo y se irá lejos"… "Mamá es que acaso no entiendes que es un alienígena incivilizado"… "Mamá… ten cuidado, si lo exasperas te matará… su raza es la más sangrienta del universo"… "es un príncipe extraterrestre de una raza casi extinta que solo quiere destruir a Goku, mamá… deja de piropearlo!"_

Quería a su hija feliz. Que encontrara a alguien que estuviera a su lado conteniéndola, no que la cambiara. Un hombre digno de ser el padre de su nieto… no es qué pensará que la misión de una mujer era ser madre… pero sabía que Bulma si lo deseaba. Era cosa de verla, cuando veía a los niños jugar… o recordar las discusiones que había tenido con su antiguo novio por el tema de agrandar la familia… evidentemente él aun no estaba preparado.

Había estado en una especie de relación con el joven Yamcha, durante casi 10 años… o más. En un principio le agradaba. Un tipo tímido, guapo, musculoso y protector. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se había ido transformando. Su hija solía decir que el traerlo a la ciudad había sido un gran error. Y Bra, concordaba.

Una ocasión especialmente le había molestado. Recordaba que el joven Yamcha, después de un partido había ido a ver a Bulma. Nada anormal, solo que, cuando amablemente le acerco una bandeja llena de pastelitos, su yerno, le había mirado los pechos, descaradamente, y había sugerido que era más hermosa incluso que su hija. Ella había sonreído, liviana, pero en el fondo, ya tomaba su inquebrantable decisión. Ese no sería parte JAMAS de su familia.

Desde ahí, se había dedicado a elogiar a cada esperpento terrícola y Namekuseiyano… y saiyajin que se cruzara en su casa.

Sin embargo, no fue necesaria su intromisión. Su hija, lentamente se iba desencantando de aquel hombre. Y hace casi 5 meses, definitivamente habían terminado. "una infidelidad" le había dicho ella llorando. Sin embargo, la pena no era tan grande. Las cosas hace mucho que entre ellos no eran iguales.

Sin embargo, aquella ocasión…. La señora Brief arrugo el entrecejo… que ciega había sido!... aquel día el joven Vegeta al verla llorar, se había sentado a la mesa, había comido sin pronunciar palabra, y al terminar, se levanto indiferente. Al llegar a la puerta, sin voltear le había dicho, fuerte y claro _"un hombre que merezca tus lagrimas jamás te hará llorar"_… y se había marchado.

Ese hombre, no solo era guapo. Era orgulloso, un tanto callado, descarado y bastante peleador. Le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Bulma, pero, sorprendente mente, la trataba con respeto. Claro le gritaba sosas feas e irritantes, casi insultantes… en apariencias, pues no pasaban de comentarios típicos de un niño de kínder garden… pero con sus años y la experiencia, Bra, notaba que el joven príncipe solo tanteaba terreno. Cuando decía algo realmente hiriente, jamás lo volvía a repetir. Aprendía cual era el limite, y una vez sobrepasado, no volvía a cometer ese error.

Por otra parte, aunque Bulma no lo notara, también la protegía. Con comentarios un poco duros, pero se mostraba irritado cuando su hija, haciendo gala de su figura salía demasiado escotada, o cuando, como toda hija, se sobrepasaba con ella.

Sonrió al recordar una vez, que, mientras le ofrecía una bandeja de pastas al joven moreno, su hija le había dicho que era mejor que desapareciera, o el muchacho la mataría por sacarlo de su entrenamiento. Vegeta, la había mirado, y en un tono neutro había _declarado "tu madre es atenta… déjala"_.

Es más… hasta con su lindo marido era educado. Contestaba algunas preguntas sobre otros planetas, le daba ideas para algunos inventos y a veces, civilizadamente solían hablar de cualquier otro tema.

En definitiva, el joven Vegeta si tenía modales… solo que al parecer, con su Bulma no los demostraba… y de repente… todo calzo. Una sonrisa amplia se formo en su rostro, y mientras se metía una pastita de chocolate y crema a su boca, lo entendió. El Joven Vegeta era irritante con su hija… POR QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ELLA SE DIERA CUENTA DE ALGO… él la alejaba…. Deliberadamente. Del amor al odio había un solo paso… y eso de quien te quiere te aporrea… evidentemente no era una oda al maltrato físico, pero los hombres cuando se interesan en una muchacha... suelen molestarla, para no demostrar ese interés, que los hace comportase como idiotas.

Quizás… y solo quizás… un empujoncito no le haría mal a nadie. Con los años, las madres suelen ver cosas que los hijos, no pueden… o no quieren reconocer.

Bulma se seco la transpiración que corría por su frente. Llevaba un par de horas atornillando y soldando aquellos nuevos aparatos… solo para que fueran destruidos en menos de tres días, apostó.

Estiro su cuerpo flexible y tanteó una mesa a su costado, buscando un poco de jugo de frutilla que su madre, atenta le había preparado hace un rato. Sorbeteaba distraídamente el zumo, mientras miraba sus creaciones.

- Vegeta debe ser realmente fuerte para destruir estas cosas- murmuró.

-claro que lo es- respondió su madre. Apareciendo de la nada a su lado, con su eterna sonrisa y un aire distraído.

Bulma, asustada por escucharla, derramo el vaso sobre sus ropas. Soltó un par de maldiciones y la miró, con el cejo fruncido.

- me asustaste mamá- increpo molesta.

- cariño, no arrugues tu frente o te pondrás fea- respondió Bra, cantarina.- es mejor que te cambes de ropa, ya es cerca de la hora de cenar.

- si mama- dijo Bulma, obediente. Estaba cansada y una ducha no le caería mal.

Era un verano especialmente caluroso. Imaginaba a sus amigos entrenando… los conocía muy bien. Yamcha estaría en el desierto, con Puar… lo más probable… a estas alturas tampoco se extrañaría si estuviera en su casa con un par de tipejas… la idea no la enfureció ni la entristeció. Por fin cayó en cuenta que lo que él hiciera no le importaba nada.

Piccolo… se estremeció. Aun le costaba comprender como ese ser maligno, no solo ahora los ayudaba… si no que criaba al hijo de su enemigo número uno… es decir… Goku no era el mejor padre del planeta… Milk… bueno ella era muy sobre protectora y solo quería que el pequeño dejara de lado esa sangre del guerrero que corroía sus entrañas, buscando un buen combate, para convertirse en un científico, doctor o cualquier cosa con un gran título.

Pero el namekusei, lo entrenaba no solo físicamente. Le enseñaba a ser observador, y le enseñaba cosas que no se aprenden en el aula de clases. Estaba siendo, literalmente un padre… "padre es quien te cría…no quien te engendra…" suspiro.

Ten Shin Han y Chaos… los imaginaba en una cascada… entrenando y salvándose del calor.. El joven de tres ojos no era tonto, rió para sus adentros…

Y al final estaba él… el príncipe Sayajin… el hombre que había jurado que destruiría este planeta, que mataría a Goku, que los eliminaría a todos a la mas minina oportunidad… ahí estaba… preocupado de entrenar, para superar a Kakarotto, para convertirse en el Super Sayajin más poderoso, para restablecer su orgullo… su orgullo de príncipe herido.´

Pero Bulma pensaba que tal vez… no era todo tan así como él se encargaba de hacerlo ver.

Si hubiese querido matar a Goku, lo habría enfrentado el mismo día que ese joven del futuro había llegado.

Si quisiera destruir la tierra, lo habría hecho antes de que Goku llegara… y habría sido la excusa para provocarlo a pelear.

Ese hombre era complejo e inexpugnable.

Ella, con su exuberante belleza, solía ser capaz de sonsacar todas las intenciones de quien fuera. Pero Vegeta… Vegeta parecía ser muy distinto a cualquier clase de hombre… porque antes de ser un príncipe, y antes de ser un sayajin… era un macho… y que pedazo de ejemplar masculino….

-maldición- se dijo así misma. No podía evitarlo… desde que le había visto por televisión hace bastante tiempo atrás, la primera vez que él llego a la tierra… le había llamado la atención ese pequeño ser, con cola. Era más bien bajito… y se veía delicado y frágil al lado del enorme simio sin pelo que lo acompañaba. Pero su postura, su mirada y su sonrisa… dejaban ver que era maldad pura, orgullo e inteligencia. Imponía su ser donde quiera que fuera… y a quien quisiera.

Exudaba una clase, que jamás pensó en una raza guerrera… su altanería era increíble, su prepotencia exasperante y su orgullo era millones de veces más grande que él.

Sin embargo recordó la vez que lo tuvo frente a ella… en Namek.

Recordó el terror que le había inspirado… sus pesadillas con el… y los sueños no tan malos que había tenido. Que culpable se había sentido… él era, indirectamente, el culpable de la muerte de Yamcha… su entonces novio. Pero también fue el momento donde comenzó a cuestionar el sentido de aquella relación… cuando sueñas con alguien que no es tu novio muerto…

Y es que esa mirada orgullosa y vacía… no… sus ojos no eran vacíos. Eran profundos… demostraban la oscuridad del que ha visto y hecho atrocidades, que ha recorrido una vida llena de maltratos y cruentas batallas… no solo físicas. Sien embargó, aquella vez, cuando la había amenazado con matarla, para obtener la bola que ellos habían recuperado… supo… así de simple... solo supo que él jamás la mataría.

Podía sentir su aroma. No era como Goku, que apestaba a demonios cuando entrenaba. Era evidente, al menos ahora que lo tenía en casa, que el joven se preocupaba permanentemente de su presentación. Solía bañarse después de cada entrenamiento y antes de las comidas, se vestía bastante bien… aunque también aceptaba sin chistar los trajes que ella misma le pasaba, cuando después de alguna pelea, sentía la necesidad de hacerle ver que era ella quien había ganado. Y que mejor manera que vestirle como un muñeco, algo ridículo… y aun así se veía digno.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, era haberse sobrepuesto al terror que le inspiraba en un comienzo, y decirle descaradamente_ "¿Y tu nombre pequeño?, ¿es Vegeta verdad?. ¿Por qué no vienes si no tienes un lugar a donde ir?, Te serviré mucha comida. Me imagino que comes como Goku, ¿o me equivoco? jajaja pero no permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva"_…. Había sido una invitación a estar en su hogar de forma indefinida.

Sonrió, ya en su habitación mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Y, echando un vistazo a la cámara de gravedad ubicada en el patio, entro al baño, con muy buenos pensamientos.


	2. Lo que piensa Bulma

**Discalimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, no quiero lucrar con ellos y escribo solo por diversión y para que ustedes, lectores disfruten.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero no decepcionar. De antemano lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o letras corridas y agregadas. Escribo lo que mi mente me impone y al revisar, no siempre noto los detalles. **

**Disfruten…**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era de mañana y luego de pensarlo, ya había tomado una decisión. Vegeta era un buen partido, le gustaba como miembro de su disfuncional pero amorosa familia. Pero claro, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debía saber qué pensaría su marido de ello y por supuesto, su querida Bulma. Que sentía ella. Ese era el misterio.

Bra, calmada como siempre, preparaba cada uno de los platillos que se servirían al desayuno. Un arduo trabajo desde que el ritual incluía el alimento para cierto sayajin. Pero no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba cocinar y era una excelente en ello y lo hacía no solo para su disfrute, también para mimar a sus dos amores: Su marido y su hija y claro, ahora también al joven Vegeta, que hacía gala de un hambre tan grande como la de Goku, pero con modales.

Mientras distraída ponía la mesa, pensó en sus objetivos del día. Ambos eran tan distintos. Bulma era apasionada, rebelde, inteligente y osada. Le gustaba la aventura y la libertad de hacer lo que le placiera, sin importar lo que el mundo quisiera pensar de ella. Por su parte, pensar en el Dr. Brief... el profesor… el tipo distraído que la había elegido hace ya maravillosos años atrás, le sacaba siempre una sonrisa de dicha. Le gustaba todo de él. Su inteligencia desmesurada, su pasión por los animales… pero por sobretodo, le gustaba que jamás la hubiera intentado cambiar. Se había enamorado de ella tal y cual era… un espíritu libre… amaba que la dejara ser, tal como lo hacía con los cientos de animales de la casa, jamás la retuvo con fuerza. Era un hombre que practicaba aquello _de "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no lo hace... Nunca lo fue"._

Jamás se enfureció cuando ella, cuando siguiendo a su naturaleza, coqueteaba con todo quien se pusiera por delante, por que el Dr. Brief SABÍA que ella era solo suya. Bra lo había elegido libremente y no se arrepentía.

La mujer de rubia cabellera sonrió distraída. Le gustaba verlo en las mañanas despertar a su lado, prender su eterno cigarrillo y sonreírle, antes de bajar a tomar su café matutino, mientras le daba tiempo de ducharse.

Luego él se bañaba mientras Bra preparaba el desayuno. Una rutina de años… y no la cambiaba por nada del mundo. Luego de eso tomaban desayuno, con la calma que solo puede existir en Capsule Corp, es decir interrumpida por las locuras de su hija... y últimamente también por el joven Vegeta.

A simple vista no tenían nada en común. Pero la gente suele ser tonta y no ve las sutilezas que le dan sabor a la vida. Si fueran iguales… que aburrido seria. Era ese_ "no tienen nada en común"_ lo que les hacia felices. Que cada cual fuera tan distinto, les daba siempre tema de conversación. Nunca en sus años de matrimonio se habían aburrido.

Cuando su marido bajo, distraído como siempre, junto a Tama, ella le extendió sus panqueques con mermelada. Sabía que él los adoraba. El profesor le dedico una sonrisa y comenzaron a comer en silencio. A veces… las palabras sobran.

El era un experto matemático, un genio en su campo, un tipo otrora serio y reservado.

Recordó cuando lo había conocido en la universidad, en una charla introductoria. Él, un brillante becado de la carrera de ingeniería en matemáticas, con especialidades en ecuaciones derivadas… y con una segunda carrera en física experimental (*). Ella, una chica con un doctorado en humanismo. Que diferentes eran… y tantos momentos de alegrías habían vivido juntos.

Pensando en eso… como no querer lo mismo para su adorada hija. Como no tratar de que ella buscara a un ser tan especial, que la cuidara y adorara, sin pedirle que fuera otra.

Pero claro, en casa había un candidato, y antes que todo, debía que averiguar qué pasaba por el corazón de la muchacha de cabellos azules y ondulados. Suspiró. Su hija, tan extravagante como Bra misma, ahora lucia un coqueto pero algo extraño "afro". Aun así se veía resplandeciente, pues resaltaba su largo cuello y, como solía decir, le estorbaba menos al trabajar en esas tremendas maquinas en las que pasaba tardes enteras.

Los bigotes de su marido dejaron de moverse con sus mascadas. Vio a su hermosa mujer bastante pensativa.

-que pasa amor- murmuro, mientras daba una gran mordida a su panqueque y le extendía distraído otro pedazo al gato negro, que feliz comenzó a comer.

- es Bulma… creo que a ella le gusta el joven Vegeta… ¿Qué opinas?

El hombre de la bata sonrió.

Le gustaban los desafíos y ese hombre era todo un acertijo. En un principio, en su calidad de científico se había mostrado incrédulo del hecho que él fuera de otro planeta. No porque la vida fuera de la tierra no existiera… es más, era innegable, luego de ver a esos name-no-se-cuanto que su hija le había traído, si no porque las probabilidades que estos seres fueran, en apariencia tan similares a los humanos… era increíble. Una probabilidad de una en mil millones.

Luego de un par de acercamientos, un tanto violentos y otro tanto indiferentes con Vegeta, le había pedido estudiarlo.

En un principio el moreno había gritado, indignado que él _"no era ningún objeto de estudio, insecto terrícola"_. Pero luego de un tiempo, y después de convencerlo que jamás publicaría un ensayo con sus notas, y que solo era por curiosidad científica, el joven había accedido a dejarse tomar una muestra de sangre, de cabello y a platicar de las características de ese cuerpo sobre-humano.

Con posterioridad, sus charlas se habían hecho bastante interesantes, pues el guerrero le contaba de otras razas... claro que omitía deliberadamente que él las había exterminado. El auto-proclamado príncipe de los sayajins, era un tipo algo duro y reservado, con un carácter bastante fuerte y un orgullo desmedido, que unido a una inteligencia malévola (con un coeficiente cercano al suyo propio, había deducido después de algunos exámenes) le hacían un tipo peligroso… recordó como había llegado a esa conclusión.

El sayajin no solo le ayudo en su investigación al contarle sobre otros planetas, si no que accedió a enseñarle la nomenclatura universal para que él y Bulma pudieran examinar el scouter de Raditz y sayajin, para que leyeran la bitácora personal del mismo.

Ahí había descubierto con horror que ese "jovencito" era un asesino despiadado y violento. Capaz de destruir el planeta en pocos minutos y esas amenazas tan ridículas, que solía gritarle a su hija ya no le parecían graciosos. Había pensado en encarar al joven, pedirle que se marchara de ese lugar, y a cambio de sus vidas, entregarle una nave, provisiones y lo que este le pidiera. Pero le dio miedo. Era un hombre de ciencias, no un guerrero.

Una tarde de aquellas, cuando lo miraba de reojo, escondido en su laboratorio y esperando que el maníaco homicida actuara de una vez, noto como su gato se acercaba al moreno. Y este simplemente le acaricio la cabeza.

Su gato JAMAS se acercaría a alguien peligroso. Supuso, y con razón, que fuera lo que fuera que hubiere hecho alguna vez, había quedado atrás. Tal como un tigre que tenía en alguna parte del invernadero, ese monstruo estaba "semi-domesticado"

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que cada cierto tiempo lo amenazara si no le entregaba robots o no mejoraba la cámara de gravedad. Y sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto a las conversaciones civilizadas. Las amenazas ahora eran solo una muestra de ese mal carácter que tenía, y nada más. Ahora tenía la certeza que no debía temer por su vida ni por la de sus dos mujeres.

Le gustaba verlo pelear con Bulma. Cualquiera pensaría que eran peleas violentas y graves… claro, cualquiera que no conociera el carácter de su hija.

Ambos jóvenes solían gritarse durante todo el día, con la misma naturalidad con la que conversaban noches enteras, distraídos y pensando que nadie los veía.

Sabía que su mujer le estaba preguntando por algo. Algo que, debido a su nula capacidad de entendimiento personal, se le estaba pasando por alto.

-mmmm- ¿que querría ella que le contestara?. Noto que Bra lo miraba atenta, sin dejar de sorbetear su taza de té con jazmín. Le gustaba ese aroma, lo relajaba.

-creo que el joven Vegeta, es un desafío para el intelecto de Bulma.- opto por decir, solo para romper el silencio.

-mucho mejor que Yamcha- replico la mujer, un tanto mosqueada.

El profesor sonrió. Recordaba como su apacible compañera, tiempo atrás, había entrado al laboratorio y sin dar explicaciones, le había hecho presente que desde ese día _"Yamcha no es más bienvenido en calidad de novio de Bulma"._

- Vegeta es peligroso… al menos lo fue en algún momento- volvió a decir el hombre mientras extendía un platón de leche a Tama.

-pues yo no he visto más que palabras de su parte…¿has visto que haya matado a alguien?

-no- replico el hombre. Su mujer tenía un punto. Vegeta era POTENCIALMENTE peligroso. Pero al menos NO para su familia.

Bra sonrió triunfante.

-Bulma y Vegeta deben estar por bajar- susurro, mientras acariciaba diestramente el rostro de su marido, haciéndolo sonrojar- y a ti se te hará tarde para tu reunión de directorio.

El profesor tomo un último sorbo la tasa de café y salió de la cocina. Definitivamente, era su mujer la experta en ver los corazones e intenciones de las personas, no él.

XXXXXXXXX

Bulma se termino de vestir, mientras revisaba distraídamente unos planos que en la noche su padre le había pasado. Un nuevo modelo para uno de esos robots que Vegeta usaba. Le gustaba diseñarlos ella misma, y su padre los corregía, antes de que nuevamente, ella sola los armara.

Por alguna extraña razón, aun teniendo a mil empleados a su cargo, le gustaba hacer esto sola.

Nunca recibía más que gruñidos en forma de lo que tal vez se pudiera interpretar como agradecimiento. A veces y con suerte, lograba sacarle más de tres o cuatro palabras al introvertido sayajin. Le gustaba su voz grave y profunda. Por eso le gustaba cuando le hacía enfadar, pues conseguía algunos gritos e iniciaba peleas muy largas. Era entretenido en el fondo. Por supuesto, Bulma las disfrutaba.

Disfrutaba verlo perder la paciencia con nada, verlo fruncir el cejo, torcer su cuello en ese gesto tan propio antes de mirarla, con una sonrisa curvada y mustiar un par de palabras en sayano, antes de salir de la habitación, a veces derrotado y otras triunfante, luego del intercambio de opiniones.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, por sobre todas las cosas, era aquellas veces que lo veía mirando las estrellas. Tan sereno, tan… pacifico.

En un principio, el príncipe se había negado a su compañía. Se quedaba apoyado en un árbol, cerca de la cámara, perdido en mil pensamientos que Bulma no podía descifrar. A ella le gustaba sentarse a su lado, y él la miraba molesto antes de irse murmurando. Luego de noches de insistencia por parte de la peli azul, él había cambiado el patio por el balcón de su alcoba… balcón que, por obra de su madre, quedaba al lado del suyo.

Claro que la joven no tardo en descubrirlo y esta vez, más astuta, solía aparecerse de vez en cuando.

Fue una sorpresa cuando, un día, fue vegeta quien murmuro, mirando hacia el infinito un par de palabras. Lo recordaba con el celo con el que se guarda un gran tesoro _"vez esa estrella, pálida y rojiza de allá… a unos…mmmm 3 cm. De lo que debería ser Júpiter…. Ese es el sol que iluminaba mi planeta. Es tétrico saber que desde acá aun la luz que el planeta reflejaba debería hacerlo notorio." _Y sin más palabras, se había entrado.

Desde ese momento, salía al balcón y lo acompañaba, en silencio. Había aprendido a respetar su ostracismo, cuando su padre, un día le había hecho notar sutilmente que él era el ÚNICO de su especie vivo. Es decir… Goku era un sayajin… pero no recordaba NADA de su planeta o sus costumbres.

Solo ahí Bulma comprendió. Vegeta tenia la seguridad que, después de él… nadie transmitiría la historia de su pueblo. Era el fin del reinado que nunca tuvo.

Ella no podía comprender el dolor de ser el último de su raza, pero si, podía respetar sus silencios. Y con eso había ganado, de vez en cuando, un par de palabras civilizadas de su parte.

Nada más que un "abrígate" o un "que interesante" cuando ella, agobiada, recurría a su silencio, solo para exteriorizar sus propias preocupaciones. Vegeta era un excelente oyente.

Aun así, ella tenía MUY presente que él era un asesino, mercenario y sanguinario, que era un muro de piedra, con un pasado tenebroso. Y aun así, con todo ello claro como el agua, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Había algo en esos ojos profundos y negros… algo en esa sonrisa, a veces tan diabólica, otras orgullosa y solo un par de veces divertida, que le atraía profundamente.

Sentía remecer su mundo cada vez que lo veía, sudado y algo sonrojado por el entrenamiento, beber agua de un vaso, cuando lo veía estirarse como un gato, ates de iniciar su rutina… cuando lo veía herido entre sus brazos, luego de alguna explosión o algún poder no controlado.

Definitivamente ese pequeño mono incivilizado tenía algo.

Salió de su alcoba, cuando se lo topo en el pasillo. Estaba empapado, cubierto solo con una toalla, que la desafiada divertida por ser ella, un trozo de tela quien abrazara esa cintura estrecha, acariciando desafiante el cuerpo del príncipe. Estaba secando sus cabellos negros como la noche, dejando así totalmente expuesto su torso esculpido. Si que se notaban las horas de entrenamiento. Cuando lo había visto la primera vez, junto a Nappa… era un jovencito más bien tonificado. Ahora cada uno de esos músculos, definidos… esa postura de altanería la tentaba a tocarlo, solo con la punta de sus dedos.

El joven la miró algo mosqueado, y a modo de excusa, murmuro algo que su madre había olvidado dejarle ropa adecuada.

Bulma, sonrió y le respondió que enseguida le traía algo, y bajo, ágil y flexible como un gatito.

- mamá! La ropa de Vegeta?

Su madre le miro con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules y señalo la lavandería.

-pero que torpe hijita, se me ha olvidado dejar las ropas del JOVEN Y APUESTO Vegeta en su alcoba. ¿Puedes llevarlas tú amor?

Bulma, casi podría jurar que su madre recalco parte de esa frase, pero rauda salió de la cocina, para buscar parte de los trajes del moreno.

Encontró un par de mallas que no duraban mucho, pues las telas no eran tan resistentes para soportar el arduo entrenamiento del sayajin y recordó que en alguna parte de la pieza del susodicho estaba su antiguo traje de batalla. El se había negado a botarlo, pues decía que era recordatorio de su tiempo como esclavo del demonio del hielo. Un recordatorio permanente y doloroso de SU fracaso.

Subió rapidísimo y llego algo agitada al pasillo y el sayajin ya no estaba allí. Entro sin tocar a la alcoba que le habían cedido, y lo encontró, de espaldas a ella, sin la bendita toalla, estirándose con elegancia y sensualidad. Su rostro se sonrojó cuando pudo notar parte de la anatomía del príncipe. También torneada por el entrenamiento.

-ahhh vegeta, disculpa, no pensé….- murmuró sonrojada.

-mujer vulgar y pervertida- respondió, con un dejo de humor el príncipe.

-cl….claro- dijo Bulma, pasando por alto las palabras del joven, mientras de reojo trataba de captar algo más de ese cuerpo. Yamcha JAMAS había tenido esos músculos, ni esa estampa de orgullo y clase.

Cerró la puerta, con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido y bajó distraída donde su madre.

Se sentó a la mesa y mientras se servía unas galletas, no podía despegar la imagen del sayajin de su cabeza.

Bra, se sentó mirando a su hija de soslayo. A los pocos instantes bajo estoico el príncipe y la saludo con un ademán de cabeza. Algo formal, a su parecer, pero cortes. Tomo una pila enorme de panqueques y se los sirvió en poco más de tres bocados. Le sorprendía como esos seres podían comer tanto, sin reventar.

Bulma seguía distraídamente el movimiento de esos fuertes brazos en su función de llevar comida a esa boca insaciable… y por un instante minúsculo, deseo ser uno de aquellos pan-queques. Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada, y siguió disfrutando del espectáculo que es ver a un sayajin comer.

Cuando terminó Vegeta se levanto, con otro ademan agradeció la comida y se disponía a retirarse, cuando Bulma lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Sus largos dedos blancos contrastaban con la piel más bien mate del fuerte guerrero. Nunca se cansaba de ver lo hermoso que se veía ese contraste. La piel del joven era suave y tibia. Sabia por la investigación de su padre que la temperatura corporal de un Sayajin es de 43 grados Celsius como base, pero ello no dejaba de sorprenderle. Cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía que su propia piel se quemaba, podía sentir la sangre del hombre correr impetuosa por su sistema, imparable y cálida.

-Vegeta… quisiera que me dejaras ver tu antiguo traje de batalla… creo que… creo que sería capaz de crear una tela similar a la que usabas, para diseñar nuevos trajes- dijo un poco insegura.

-si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero no creo que lo consigas- dijo el sayajin, mirándola con ese eterno gesto de disgusto- el material que la confecciona no es de este mundo.

-oh, vamos- interrumpió Bra- si alguien puede crearlo, o al menos, crear algo que se le asemeje es mi hija no lo crees apuesto joven Vegeta?

El sayajin miró a Bra y asintió de forma casi imperceptible, de tal forma que Bulma no lo pudiera notar. Salió y al instante volvió con la pieza de ropa maltrecha.

Se la arrojo y torciendo su usual sonrisa, saló a su querida cámara de gravedad. Uno de los mejores inventos de esos locos… pero claro, el no lo admitiría en voz alta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-ughh… que tipo más mal educado- refunfuño la muchacha, mientras examinaba la tenida.

El material era extraño. Parecía agua entre sus dedos, helado y extremadamente flexible. Lo estiró y comprobó que su estructura le permitía ensancharse muchísimo más de lo que parecía, y con una de sus uñas trato de agujerearlo. Era extremadamente fuerte. Sintió tentación de ponerlo al fuego a ver si podía soportar altas temperaturas, cuando su madre, le alcanzó una taza de café, en un gesto claro para que dejara la ropa de lado.

- que apuesto se ha puesto el joven Vegeta, no crees amor?- dijo distraída, mientras la observaba con sus ojos ocultos, tras sus largas pestañas.

-sí, hay que reconocer que a ese maldito le cae bastante bien el entrenamiento.

-yo lo encuentro de lo más adorable- volvió a decir la mujer, despreocupada aparentemente, mientras su hija hacia una ademan de protesta con su mano.

-es un idiota mamá… no se cual es el afán de defenderlo y halagarlo cada vez que puedes.

-el mismo que tuviste tú cuando lo invitaste.- dijo triunfante.

Y ahí estaba su madre. Un perfecto jaque mate, y Bulma lo sabía. Siempre se pregunto que la había impulsado a invitar a un mercenario del espacio a vivir en su casa. Es decir… nada le hubiera costado habilitar la nave espacial como habitación en un patio. La excusa que esgrimía con la misma fiereza que Tama de espalda, era que no podía dejarlo con los Namek. Pero ella sabía que era mentira. Los pequeños verdecitos habían usado una pequeña parte del enorme patio de la corporación.

No, algo la había llevado a mostrar interés por esos ojos negros. Y no sabía que era… o tal vez sí.

Bufo molesta, dispuesta a no seguir hablando con su madre, pero no contaba con que Bra hoy tenía muchas ganas de analizar la psiquis de su retoño.

- yo lo encuentro muy interesante. Un hombre con un poco de rasgos esquizoides y paranoicos… aunque creo que el fondo, solo es una máscara. Es decir… es total y absolutamente introvertido, reservado y antisocial. Rechaza toda clase de contacto humano. Pero a la vez, cada vez que puede compartir un rato a nuestro lado, lo hace. Eso si lo combinas con una faceta triunfalista, que lo lleva a auto imponerse la obligación de ser el mejor de todos e individualista, lo hacen la combinación de los peores rasgos de las personalidades que he visto. Y aun así es amable y cálido. Es un hombre intrigante, no crees?

Bulma rodó sus ojos.

-hay mama, tú y tus pseudo ciencias humanas. Eso de la psicología es absurdo e inútil.

-pues lo siento hija, eso de que las ciencias matemáticas y exactas me exasperan. Yo prefiero ver las cosas bajo un prisma diferente- contesto bastante molesta Bra.

Bulma suspiró. No quería hacer enojar a su madre.

-lo siento- mustió un poco avergonzada- es solo que lo que dices suena tan feo… no creo que él…..- silencio inundo la habitación. Solo el silencio del reloj resonaba.

- si querida?- la invito a proseguir su madre, con un tono burlón.

-es solo que no creo que él sea tan malo como parece. Más bien creo que la vida que ha llevado lo arrastró a eso. Yo sé que hay algo más en el que lo que aparenta.

-es interesante que lo defiendas- contesto su madre, mientras distraídamente tomaba unas galletas.

-vegeta es un hombre interesante- dijo al fin la hermosa heredera, más para ella misma que para su madre.

La señora Brief sonrió triunfante. Ahora las _"pseudo ciencias humana_s" la ayudarían

-Te gusta- dijo sentenciadora, mientras veía como los colores se subían al rostro de su hija. La madre la había arrastrado a esto. Dispuesta a demostrar su punto.

-NO MAMÁ! Como se te ocurre- negó la criatura.

-si corazón así es- dijo segura otra vez, sin despegar la mirada de la joven Bulma que se había levantado alterada. Los científicos siempre mirando en menos las ciencias sociales… pues ahora la psicología jugaba a favor de la rubia.

-Eso es ridículo- grito enojada.- Jamás un simio como él tendría a una mujer hermosa como yo!.

Bra dejo que su hija se paseara como león enjaulado. Iracunda… esa era la descripción del estado de su hija. Espero paciente a que su voluble carácter apaciguara era rabia. Y ahí, justo cuando ella volvió a bajar su guardia, su madre la contraataco.

- claro que te gusta, he visto como lo miras y lo cuidas…

-oh por favor mamá…. Vamos, concédeme el punto que es un ser bien fastidioso y si no lo atiendo o no le doy lo que quiere se molesta y podría llegar a hacer cosas malas. Como destruir la galaxia…

-oh cariño- le dijo- sabes que el joven Vegeta no hará nada. Son solo ideas tuyas.

Bulma se dejo caer en la silla, derrotada.

-y que sacaría con quererlo. Es un estúpido simio espacial que no conoce lo que es preocuparse por alguien que no sea el mismo. No creo que llegara a ser capaz de aprender sobre "sentimientos humanos"….

Su madre se levantó triunfante. Ahí estaba. El empujón que faltaba.

-amor… sinceramente con una mano en el corazón ¿crees que Vegeta es realmente peligroso?

Bulma miró a su madre. Sabía la respuesta. La sabia desde el día en que él la había amenazado en namek…. También la supo cuando le ofreció hospitalidad, y la sabia cada vez que estaba tardes enteras trabajando en proyectos para ayudarlo Podía sentirlo a gritos cada vez que lo cuidaba luego de cualquier accidente. Su mente… no, su cuerpo lo pedía cada vez que rozaba esa piel suave y caliente, cada vez que limpiaba su sangre impetuosa y orgullosa. Nunca Yamcha le había provocado esas sensaciones… ni aun queriéndolo.

-él… él me gusta- murmuro.

Aceptación del hecho innegable. Ella estaba interesada en Vegeta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*) Mis disculpas a los matemáticos del mundo. No domino nada de su área y ni siquiera sé si lo que he escrito es coherente.-


	3. Pasado

Discalimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, no quiero lucrar con ellos y escribo solo por diversión y para que ustedes, lectores disfruten.

1º disculpas por la demora… por que suele pasar que tienes listo el texto y cuando Word pregunta inocentemente "quieres guardar los cambios" tú pones no…

2º este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos partes… me quedo un poco oscuro, pero espero que no se repita…

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero no decepcionar... Perdonen la demora, pero me costó tratar de plasmar en palabras lo que mi mente ideaba. De antemano lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o letras corridas y agregadas. Escribo lo que mi mente (corrupta) me impone y al revisar, no siempre noto los detalles.

Disfruten…

XXXXXXXXX

La tarde era perfecta. El sol brillando, ni una sola nube, la brisa corriendo refrescante, pero no tanto como para enfriar el cuerpo. Los pájaros cantando, algunos animales durmiendo en algún lugar perdido del enorme invernadero de la casa, y ella disfrutando de un delicioso té helado, con galletitas y dejando que su vista se agasajara con el espectáculo. Y es que el príncipe Vegeta, había decidido entrenar afuera de su adorada cámara de gravedad. Su cuerpo torneado y dorado, con algunas cicatrices que le hacían ver salvaje e indomable, concentrado en sus ejercicios. Que agasajo para la vista.

Las ropas hechas jirones, y el sudor cayendo insinuante, por su pecho, piernas y brazos. Su hija sí que había tenido un buen ojo al elegirlo. Cuando lo vio la primera vez, había pensado que era un guapo y misterioso muchacho, algo delgado y fino, pues como era más bajito que Yamsha se veía… delicado… en comparación a los otros amigos de su hija. Sin embargo las horas de incansable entrenamiento, habían rendido MUY buenos frutos. Suspiró mientras dejaba volar la imaginación con semejante visual.

Vegeta en tanto, inconsciente del reciente descubrimiento de los sentimientos por él, de la heredera de la fortuna Brief, seguía en su inalterable ritmo de entrenamiento. No podía detenerse ahora. Faltaban un poco más de dos años para la llegada de los androides desgraciados, y él aun no era un súper guerrero. ¿Qué faltaba?... había aumentado considerablemente el nivel de dificultad en el entrenamiento que Kakaroto había llevado a cabo camino a Namek… llevaba una rutina extenuante, en las noches meditaba y planeaba, como buen estratega cada uno de sus movimientos, pero aun así no lo conseguía. Refunfuño por lo bajo, mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro. Hoy trataría de relajarse, quizás la tensión lo estaba mellando más de lo que notaba.

Luego de días de encierro en la cámara de gravedad, que mejor que comprobar su resistencia a gravedad normal, es decir, un entrenamiento "suave".

El calor era agobiante en ese planeta. Y a una gravedad aumentada a 350… peor.

Frunció el ceño, más de lo quien comúnmente solía hacerlo. En su época de mercenario nunca se le habría ocurrido dejar de entrenar por que el frio o el calor fueran ridículamente insoportables. Si hacia frio, encendería su ki y entrenaría hasta entrara en calor. Si el calor fuera agobiante, entrenaría su resistencia, sin chistar. Pero desde que estaba en la tierra… en este endemoniado pedazo de roca, donde las temperaturas eran ridículamente inconstantes… Se estaba volviendo cómodo. En ese planeta atestado de insignificantes criaturas débiles… él se estaba acostumbrando a los lujos.

O más bien… a los tratos que esa familia de chiflados le otorgaba. Los lujos los había experimentado de primera mano en su castillo… en su reino perdido a manos de la estúpida lagartija infernal.

Dejo a su mente divagar. No tenia ánimos de concentrase esta tarde… solo, dejo que las imágenes fluyeran en su cabeza, como un rio… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no evocaba su pasado?

Vegeta-sei era un mundo distante del sol, una gigante roja de clase K, que trataba de compensar con un inconmensurable tamaño la falta de combustible que le hacía casi imposible mantener la vida en ese sistema solar. Una estrella al borde de la extinción… al igual que su raza… las ironías de la vida.

Su mundo… un mundo frio, de colores rojos y azules… y eso era todo. No tenía grandes mares como la tierra, tampoco cielos limpios. Vegeta-sei era un mundo cubierto de nubes, de tierras ricas en nutrientes, pero que, a falta de agua y grandes cantidades de calor, se iba muriendo. En un principio, cuando lo conquistaron, era un orgullo, ahora ese mismo planeta los llevaba a conquistar otros, para suplir la falta de alimentos y saciar la sed de sangre.

El mismo deseo que los llevaba a destruir los planetas en los que habitaban, ahora lo canalizaban destruyendo otros, ya que la historia aun reciente les hacia tomar conciencia de sus errores. Hace algunos 70 años la suerte los había llevado al planeta de los Tsufur en una nave errante… Al planeta donde habían sido esclavos de una raza superior en inteligencia pero no en fuerza, hasta que su padre los había liberado, imponiendo su propia tiranía, buscando de forma desesperada, por medio de la culturización de su gente, ayudado en gran medida por la tecnología de los habitantes originarios de ese lugar, que el destino de su gloriosa raza fuera distinto. Pobre ingenuo.

Ese mismo espíritu guerrero que llamo la atención de ese lagarto maldito… Freezer.

Vegeta se incorporó y bebió un gran sorbo de agua. Nunca dejaba de maravillarle la facilidad para obtener líquidos en ese lugar. Su ubicación en el sistema solar era estratégica. Una temperatura media… _"la zona ricitos de oro" _le había explicado el científico dueño de casa, alguna vez, mientras, divertido le contaba la historia de una niña y tres temibles osos.

La tierra… era definitivamente un planeta extraño.

Volvió a su entrenamiento, sin siquiera dignar la presencia de esa extraña mujer rubia con una mirada. Podía sentir su ki, solo porque estaba a unos cuantos metros, comiendo dulces y sonriendo. Una extraña mujer… digna madre de la otra, que estaba aun más loca.

Dejo su mente divagar nuevamente.

El joven príncipe, en su infancia, estaba condenado a vivir en una jaula de oro… pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. Siempre condenado al protocolo severo de la corte. Adoptado del tsufur, pues en lo que habían vivido ellos en el otro hemisferio, se habían comportado como seres irracionalmente belicosos y matriarcales. Su padre, como buen estratega y algo más formado, había obligado a su gente a culturizarse, a aprender y a ser algo más civilizados, claro, dentro de los estándares guerreros. Solo podía ver a su madre una vez a la semana, cuando ella le daba cita. El rey se había empeñado en generar niños independientes de lazos familiares en las clases más altas, para volverlos mejores guerreros. Con ella las cosas siempre le parecían extrañas, una mujer de la cual no podía recordad su rostro, pero si su voz, dura y metálica, para ser una mujer. Solían hablar de su poder de batalla, de entrenamientos y a veces de su hermano… una verdadera vergüenza para la familia real… Ella siempre abogaba por que él lo protegiera. Y él, privado de toda clase de sentimentalismos hacia sus progenitores, había adoptado una actitud distante del menor, pero siempre velaba porque nadie le hiciera daño o le insultara en su presencia. Una forma extraña y poco amable de demostrar cariño, pero era todo lo que él conocía.

Tarble… ¿hace cuanto no lo recordaba?... aun podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, suplicando que no le mataran cuando había nacido. Su poder de batalla era una deshonra para la familia real. Su padre había optado por el destierro cuando cumpliere los 5 años. Una sentencia que solo la familia real sabía. Para el resto del pueblo, a los 5 años el niño se embarcaría en una misión de purga. Se cuidaban bien de ocultar el paupérrimo poder del infante, solo por las suplicas de esa mujer lo habían salvado… si no hubiera sido así, ella le habría cerrado las puertas de su alcoba permanentemente a su padre, negándole la satisfacción sexual que solía urgirle bastante a menudo… El rey Vegeta no había actuado por amor a su mujer, sino por su propia necesidad, y es que un que rey viola a una mujer, aunque fuera su esposa… era penado por la ley sayajin. Una sociedad primitivamente feminista en algunos aspectos.

Que extrañas las costumbres de su pueblo. Un pueblo que constantemente caía al borde de la extinción por ese deseo de destruir que les corroía las entrañas. Por lo mismo, por esa necesidad de supervivencia, cuidaban a sus mujeres.

Si un sayajin, hombre o mujer fornicaba con cualquiera clase baja, o extraterrestre, era considerado un pasatiempo. Pero cuando concebían un hijo, era considerada una elección de por vida. Nunca le dieron importancia a eso de ser castos, pero una vez que decidían formar un núcleo familiar… eran palabras mayores. Las mujeres eran las guerreras más despiadadas y feroces del universo, y tener a una fuerte como centro de la familia era considerado un orgullo. Más aun en esos días, donde cada vez nacían menos y menos mujeres. Y estas arrojadas guerreras tampoco eran propensas a la supervivencia.

"_hijo de mi hija nieto es, hijo de mi hijo nieto podría ser"_ solían decir. Una forma simple de decir que nunca se sabía quién era el padre. Y sospechaba que ese era el real problema que tenía el rey con Tarble. Porque su padre nunca había sido un hombre cariñoso, ni con sus hijos ni con su mujer. Y su madre era apasionada… en la batalla y en otras artes por lo que solían decir en la corte.

Su hermano…. ¿Que habría sido de él?... deseaba, aunque jamás lo reconocería, ni aun bajo tortura, que hubiese purgado el planeta, antes que las tropas de Freezer fueran a comprobarlo. Lamentaría de verdad que su sangre, fuera derramada por esos infelices.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio… ¿Por qué su mente se tenía que llenar siempre de pensamientos nefastos? Volvió a divagar y los recuerdos se armaban vertiginosos… su palacio… su gente… ¿Cómo era su gente?

Por su enorme poder de batalla, no se le permitía recibir entrenamiento junto al resto de las escorias de tercera o de segunda clase. Para él, el propio sequito real, era su saco de puching- ball. Jamás había conocido a muchos de su raza… solo esos lambiscones del palacio y a uno que otro guerrero que llegaba a informar sus progresos… y eso hasta que Freezer, en una _"alianza estratégica"_ se encargo de los escuadrones de batallas.

Fueron uno o dos años de ese trato de igual a igual…. Hasta cuando Freezeer comenzó a temer el poderío de esos monos espaciales, cuando noto que el rey Vegeta trataba nuevamente de prender las luces de la rebelión en la mente de los insensatos y sanguinarios monos belicoso y decidió, como quien decide el color del que pintaran un salón exterminarlos de la forma más baja y cobarde de todas. La destrucción del planeta, obviamente. Pero antes de ello, conseguiría guardar un par de especímenes. Los sayajines eran terriblemente útiles en eso de las misiones de purga planetaria. Y fue así como el destino de su raza quedo reducida al capricho de ese demonio. Conservo al príncipe cuyo poder era muy superior al del rey, a pesar de contar con solo 5 años, a un tercera clase, que sin ser muy fuerte, tenía un equipo de purga bastante eficiente… Bardok o algo así… y claro, a un niñero para el crio. Quizás si el ánimo era bueno, le permitirá llevarse a otra mascota, para que el crio no se sintiera solo.

Vegeta siempre ignoró lo que su padre y la lagartija del frio hablaron… solo recordaba, con mucho más detalle del que le hubiese gustado, como su padre, sin mirarlo a la cara, con los puños apretados y un tono de humillante derrota, le decía que, desde ese instante, debía vestir los uniformes de las filas del demonio del hielo.

La lagartija le permitió que Nappa le acompañara, un viejo miembro del sequito real, y un chico de unos 13 años que, por casualidad estaba allí, solo para saber sobre su padre, Raditz.

Orgulloso a pesar de su corta edad, decidido a soportar su destino, a la espera de volver a reclamar su trono. Un intercambio político, había musitado el demonio, con un tono cruel e irónico. Vegeta era más astuto de lo que el tipo ese creía, más que su propio padre. Eso no era un trato a igualdad de partes, era un tributo impuesto por el más fuerte al más débil, así de simple. En sus cortos años, se había permitido conocer y aprender las relaciones en las cortes. Era un chico muy astuto y despierto para su edad, y para comparársele con cualquier otro sayajin básico. Sabia como moverse y sobrevivir en las cortes de los lagartos del hielo, tenía la astucia y la sangre fría para ver correr las amenazas, los puñales y las traiciones a su lado sin siquiera inmutarse. Pero también sabía que, fingir ignorancia era la mejor manera de sobrevivir ileso a esas artimañas. Y así había llegado hasta la edad adulta.

Ese estúpido y desgraciado de su padre. .. Tenía un serio conflicto con su imagen. Por años fue un símbolo de respeto, respeto por ser el REY… el rey de una de las razas más poderosas del universo, pero también era estúpido. Se había dejado manipular por Freezer… se había dejado exterminar, junto con su planeta, acabando así con la raza de guerreros más poderosa y orgullosa de la galaxia. Lo odiaba por ser débil, pero también su imagen le generaba el respeto, por que murió, antes de ser un esclavo nuevamente.

Distinto destino, al que él, su hijo, había tenido que soportar.

En un comienzo, había disfrutado de las expediciones de purga que les encomendaban, le hacían cada vez más poderoso. Su espíritu competitivo y curiosidad innata le permitía absorber todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Aprendió sobre nuevas razas, distintas técnicas de combate… aprendió a matar sin piedad, a renegar de cualquier clase de sentimientos. Aprendió a desconfiar hasta de su misma sombra, a esperar cualquier traición, del menos esperado.

No supo en qué momento su corazón, acostumbrado a los más duros tormentos, comenzó a latir solo por el placer de una pelea a muerte. El instinto primitivo y destructor que su padre trato de acallar con formalidades y estructuras jerárquicas, en ese ambiente de supervivencia extrema estaba aflorando y crecía majestuoso, volviéndolo en pocos años uno de los más crueles, odiados, temidos y respetados de los guerreros del lagarto.

Aprendió, ya entrando a sus 15, lo que era ser esclavo. O más bien, por fin cayó en cuenta que su libertad era solo aparente, un capricho de ese tirano inalcanzable, al que juro matar. Por que Freezer lo tenía atado a su poder. Lo agobiaba con demandantes misiones y cuando volvía, poderoso, lo castigaba por los más mínimos detalles. Era su forma de recordarle que él, un simple mono del espacio con un lindo titulo, era solo una basura, cuya única misión en la vida era obedecerle.

Luego, este comportamiento bipolar de la lagartija se fue acentuando, hasta que lo comprendió. Freezer SABIA que con cada batalla él se volvía más fuerte y le temía. Y lo golpeaba y humillaba, esperando doblegar ese inquebrantable espíritu guerreo.

Cuando no podía recurrir a las artimañas psicológicas, los golpes eran la más acertada solución…. Luego las horas de calabozo, días de incomunicación…

Vegeta JAMÁS se dejo intimidar. El odio que crecía en su corazón, lo mantenía en pie. Lo mantenía impávido frente a los atroces vejámenes que ese ser le profería. Su orgullo le permitía acallar los gemidos de dolor, los gritos angustiosos y desgarradores, las lagrimas impotentes y rebeldes… ese imbécil nunca pudo ver nada de eso por parte de Vegeta, y eso lo enfurecía. Porque nunca lo logro quebrar, jamás pudo darse el gusto de escucharle una sola suplica, aunque bien sabia que en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, al lado de sus dos fieles compañeros el joven maldecía aullaba y rugía de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

Aguantaba estoico las golpizas que lo dejaban medio muerto, con apenas las fuerzas para respirar… Nappa solía llevarlo a las cámaras de regeneración, y una vez curado, debían partir, nuevamente a purgar un planeta más. Así se había pasado su vida, en una aparente libertad. Lejos del lagarto era libre de pelear, matar y ser cruel… pero siempre debía volver al yugo…

Cerró los ojos con ira. El recuerdo de ese mal nacido, riéndose sobre su cuerpo quebrado… una paliza de aquellas. El lagarto se había enterado que Vegeta no renunciaba a su noble titulo. Recordaba cómo le había encadenado con unos grilletes que drenaban su energía, que luego le había azotado con su cola, que le había fracturado las costillas, solo con la intención de verlo luchar con cada respiro, para luego acabar con un lapidario _"rey sin trono". _Cuando Vegeta levanto la vista, nublada por la sangre que caía desde su frente y cuero cabelludo, altivo, y gruño que algún día reclamaría lo que era de él, que en ese instante era solo un príncipe orgulloso de serlo, Frezeer soltó esa carcajada tan afeminada que le caracterizaba…. _"oh…. REY Vegeta…." _.

Vegeta impávido escupió la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca, que caía por la faringe. Al parecer tenía la nariz rota, pero a esa altura tanto dolor… le parecía hasta gracioso, sentir tanto dolor y no poder identificar que parte del cuerpo es la que le causa esa sensación, pues su cuerpo entero era una masa de músculos, huesos y vasos sanguinos rotos.

"_es que acaso no te conté… Tu padre murió, y tu planeta estalló… una lluvia de meteoritos"_ continuo risueño, mientras bebía un liquido rojo… tal vez vino… o tal vez su propia sangre, ya nada le sorprendería de esa sabandija despreciable.

Recordaba como aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió vacio. Su trono… su gente… estaba perdida. Ya nada quedaba que le mantuviera en pie. Poco tiempo duro ese desconcierto. Nappa y Radditz, tan o más consternados que él, le juraron lealtad eterna, y los tres se dieron esperanzas.

Decidió continuar purgando planetas con la idea de encontrar más sayajines y construir su propio escuadrón leal… que inocente había sido. Cada vez actuaba más y más por su cuenta, renegando de Freezer, seguro de su poder, de la lealtad de los dos que lo seguían, inquebrantable como siempre, su espíritu lo llevo a actuar de forma temeraria y salvaje….

Destruía planetas, independiente del deseo de Freezer de venderlos, se saltaba protocolos y rara vez se acercaba a rendirles honores a sus superiores. Se estaba volviendo un rebelde y cada vez era más seguido que el malvado lo golpeara y castigara. Cada vez era más y más evidente que el príncipe se volvía un problema para las filas del lagarto. Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu eran comandadas una vez cada ciertos días a recriminarlo por su accionar. Y el joven orgulloso, solía aguantar estoico los castigos corporales. El dolor era solo un paso para conseguir el poder que le permitiera derrotarlos a todos.

Nappa y Raditz solían ser obligados a ver el tormento de su PRINCIPE. Jamás le quitaron su noble titulo, y ambos, contrario a lo que Freezer esperaba, tomaban ánimos al verlo desfallecer. Porque si su príncipe sobrevivía, estaría más cerca de derrotarlo… Cuando se enteró que Freezer fue quien los envió a exterminar… a todo su plantea… el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se volvió gigante… y su inquebrantable espíritu se volvió a manifestar.

Pero no había sido él… sino el inútil de Kakaroto… un estúpido redomado, que no solo renegaba de su sangre guerrera, que se hacia llamar "TERRICOLA", que estaba orgulloso de esos sentimentalismos baratos llamados emociones quien lo había derrotado. Y él había muerto, como una sabandija cobarde a manos del maldito demonio. Fue devuelto a la vida por el poder de las esferas sí, pero ahora el objeto a superar era un tercera clase… que bajo había caído.

Pero hacia algunos meses, mientras esperaba a que esa sabandija tercera clase para derrotarlo y poder purgar la deshonra de su clase, lo había sentido El Ki del demonio del frio, junto con su padre … porque era el colmo que ese estúpido ni siquiera tuviera el instinto sayajin de matar a su enemigo, el lagarto había sobrevivido y cual maricón, había corrido a los brazos de su "papi" el KING COLD… cuando la venganza estaba ahí, a su alcance… cuando toda la rabia, la frustración, las humillaciones, cuando todo podía desvanecerse con una batalla digna contra esos seres despreciables que lo habían privado de su libertad, de su trono, de su gente y de su orgullo… ese… ese… OTRO SAYAJIN los había destruido de un golpe… tan simple como matar a un…. A no sabía qué cosa, pero los había liquidado sin esfuerzo. A ambos espectros que por años atormentaron su razón.

Le habían negado dos veces su destino… el maldito destino del último de los sayajins puros en sangre y creencias. La raza más antigua, sanguinaria, indomable y orgullosa estaba totalmente perdida. Su fatídico destino… ¿acaso su nombre era el sinónimo de un húsar (*) trágico?

La voz de la mujer de cabellos rubios lo saco de sus pensamientos… negros y oscuros pensamientos. Demoledores y tortuosos pensamientos.

-Joven Vegeta, es hora de comer, ¿vienes?-

El moreno se incorporo y se dirigió, digno, a su alcoba. Primero debía ducharse, limpiar su cuerpo sudoroso, y distraer su mente de esos oscuros e interminables pensamientos, que nada bueno podían traerle a un guerrero en este momento. Solo debía enfocarse en ser más y más fuerte, en llegar a ser el súper sayajin y retomar el cauce natural de las cosas. Volverse el más fuerte del universo, solo eso podría calmar su orgullo herido. Y con ello, una vez sanadas sus heridas podría ser libre al fin… libre de su pasado y sus fantasmas….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo estaba tal y como debía ser. La misma rutina de días tras días. Podía escucharse la radio en el fondo transmitiendo melodías suaves y rítmicas, el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos, Tama que lengüeteaba su tazón de leche, su madre que canturreaba distraída y ella misma que conversaba susurrante con su padre sobre algún nuevo invento. Si todo estaba aparentemente igual, pero el ambiente era más tenso de lo que era común. La cena siempre servida a la hora, deliciosa y abundante. Los señores Brief alegres como siempre, su hija Bulma, rezongando… pero hoy había algo distinto.

El plato del guerreo sayajin estaba disminuyendo lentamente, comía casi por inercia. Bulma jamás creyó que eso fuera posible.

Sus padres miraron algo preocupados al joven moreno, que pacería meditabundo y algo cabizbajo. Bra disimuladamente inspeccionó a su invitado. En esos momentos sus pseudo ciencias eran más esclarecedoras que las infinitas ecuaciones los matemáticos del lugar. Vegeta estaba imperturbable como siempre… o al menos eso parecería a un ojo distraído, pero Bra era una excelente observadora, y nada se le escapaba a su inspección, sus hombros estaban ligeramente caídos, su cuello algo más tenso y su mirada algo opaca. Sus parpados superiores estaban caídos, su mirada enfocada en la nada… su lenguaje corporal no mentía, ese hombre estaba triste. Tomo la mano de su marido y le sonrió fingidamente. Era una buena oportunidad para que su hija lo abordara.

-oh cariño, acabo de recordar que deje un libro en tu oficina, ¿puedes llevarme?, aprovecharemos de comer algo afuera- dijo cantarina, a la vez que apretaba su mano con disimulo.

El hombre bastante más lento que su mujer estuvo a un instante de replicar que ella no había ido hoy a su oficina, cuando ella se levanto rauda y lo tomo del hombro, para apurarlo…. Claro, era solo una excusa. Bendita ella que notaba millones de cosas que él jamás notaría.

Bulma los vio salir distraídos, como si no notaran que estaban presenciando un acontecimiento único. Un sayajin que no comía era como un niño que reniega de un dulce, o un gato que rechaza una bola de estambre.

Sintió que salían por la puerta principal, y la casa quedo sumergida en un hondo silencio. Era como si la energía del lugar fuera absorbida y convertida en vacio por ese hombre, otrora altanero y orgulloso. Ese hombre era un verdadero hoyo negro… y sintió un escalofrió. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir que ese sujeto era capaz de tener emociones… siempre se mostraba como un hombre perfecto, inmutable, imperturbable, un sujeto que tenía todo y cada uno de sus movimientos bajo control. Pero ahora estaba a su lado, sentado, ¿vulnerable?... no, esa no era la palabra. Él jamás seria vulnerable. Más bien quebrado. Ese hombre estaba quebrándose de a poco, ante su atónita mirada.

Tomo un plato de frutas y las miro, como si fueran lo más interesantes del lugar. Sentía un incontrolable deseo de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero no era capaz de preguntar. Las palabras se anudaban en su garganta. Porque tenía miedo… temía preguntar y que él levantar los muros de siempre, y se fuera, guardando todo ese malestar en su interior. Ella no quería que eso ocurriera, Bulma estaba segura de que quería ayudarlo. Vegeta, sin siquiera terminar el primer plato, se incorporo y se dirigió lento, casi de forma automática a la salida. Bulma no podía creerlo, algo andaba mal, lo sabia… lo sentía, se armo de coraje y tomo la mano de aquel hombre, para obligarlo a detenerse. Ese solo gesto le causo mil sensaciones. Vegeta no permitía que nadie en el mundo le dijera que hacer o que no hacer, pero con ella… ella siempre había conseguido que él la siguiera en todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Pero no hoy.

El joven enfoco sus ojos negros y profundos, y con una inusitada delicadeza, se libro de la prisión de sus dedos, y subió lentamente a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Húsar: Soldado de caballería vestido a la húngara. (Rae)

Si preguntan por qué la comparación, por un libro de un autor chileno Jorge Inostroza "Los Húsares Trágicos", narra la historia de los libertadores de la patria Chilena, contra los españoles. Un libro histórico y triste, pues como todos los grandes héroes, murieron lejos de sus tierras, asechados como traidores o en batalla.


	4. Regreso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**1º Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. La idea rondaba en mi cabeza hace bastante pero me he entretenido en otros proyectos.**

**2º gracias por leer y gracias a quienes comentaron, me animan a seguir.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió y cerró sus dedos distraída. Un gesto extraño en inconsciente… o no tanto. Así había estado toda la bendita noche. Podía sentir aún los gruesos dedos del hombre entre los sujos, como suavemente los había separado. La textura de su piel y el calor de la misma. No había podido sacarlos de su cabeza.

Su madre la miró atenta. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujaba en su alegre rostro. Evidentemente Bra se hacía una idea muy diferente respecto al significado de esa expresión distraída y cansada en su hija.

-y que paso anoche…- más que preguntar, daba por hecho la rubia mujer. Porque Bra era consciente que había dejado a un Vegeta con las defensas bajas y a su enamorada hija juntos en el comedor. Literalmente arrastró a su marido lejos de allí, esperando un acercamiento entre esos dos. Si bien no era partidaria de usar el dolor como excusa para iniciar una conversación, el joven Vegeta no dejaba más alternativa. Era tan cerrado y orgulloso, que no dejaba espacios en su actitud para poder interactuar a un nivel más personal. Pero anoche se había dado la ocasión perfecta.

- ¿a que te refieres?- contestó la científica mientras sorbía café, mi miraba unas pastitas que su madre recién estaba sirviendo. Su estomago rugía y tomo una de chocolate. La gustaba el chocolate. Su sabor tan fuerte que opacaba a cualquier otro ingrediente, tan exótico que era escaso de conseguir, solo lo cultivaban en las zonas centrales y cálidas del mundo, en una región especifica, tan embriagador que nublaba los sentidos uno a uno haciéndola rendirse en un mar de sensaciones y relajante. Igual a… movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía compararlo con el chocolate.

-anoche… ¿hablaste con él?- Bra incapaz de contenerse se sentó a la mesa y picara miró a su retoño. ¿Cómo una mujer tan inteligente podía ser tan distraída?

- anoche….- repitió Bulma ensimismada… Anoche…. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella había intentado agarrar la mano del príncipe en un gesto de contención y el con delicadeza, la había hecho a un lado. La miró con una expresión que no pudo descifrar y la dejó sola, en la soledad de esa cocina, sentada en esa misma silla. Y eso fue todo. Bulma, un poco herida y desconcertada, había subido a su habitación. Ya en el pasillo que compartía con el sayajin, se había detenido por un instante frente a esa puerta. Estaba tentada a insistir nuevamente, necesitaba intentar el contacto de sus manos, pero cuando miró a su habitación sintió miedo. Le pareció que esa puerta blanca y muda era más tétrica de lo que recordaba y sin intentarlo, fue a su pieza. Allí, se había tirado en su mullida cama. No se había atrevido a hacer su jugada. Vegeta le había intimidado más con su mirada que con todos los insultos y amenazas que alguna vez le hubiere proferido.

- ¡¿anoche que querida?¡- susurro expectante Bra. Sentía que con un poco más de fuerza haría estallar el jarrón lleno de té que sostenía entre sus manos.

-no paso nada- murmuro derrotada su hija, incapaz de verla a la cara.

- ¿nada?- preguntó aturdida su madre.

-nada- confirmo la hija.

-eres una tonta- dijo la rubia, algo molesta por la oportunidad que su pequeña había desperdiciado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

Bulma boqueó un par de veces mientras buscaba las palabras justas para contradecir a su madre. Y no las encontró. Era cierto. Fue una oportunidad única para acercarse al hombre tras los muros, y ella la había desperdiciado, con la facilidad con la que resolvía ecuaciones diferenciales de 3º grado.

Bra se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando un pote con frutas picadas. Si la rutina seguía como siempre, en cosa de minutos bajaría el joven Vegeta a desayunar y posteriormente iría a su cámara de gravedad. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y el sayajin no bajaba. Algo que no cuadraba en su rutina. Era evidente que lo de la noche anterior había sido algo más que una simple baja de ánimo. Una lástima.

Bulma por su parte terminó su comida y se dirigió rauda a su laboratorio, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de su madre. No era ella la culpable de que no hubiesen hablado… fue Vegeta quien no quiso hacerlo… o al menos eso creía. Es decir… el simplemente le había soltado la mano y se había ido. Y ella no había hecho nada… o quizás ese era el problema. Que no fue capaz de sobreponerse al momento y no había hecho nada. Comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. Necesitaba despejar su mente de esas ideas recurrentes sobre aquel hombre, y prefirió tomar nuevamente su idea de crear un traje digno de batalla. Estaba empeñada en crear una réplica de ese material tan interesante que utilizaban los guerreros de Freezer para combatir. Sería una excelente patente, además. Así absorta en sus ideas y cálculos preliminares, se la pasaron volando las horas.

-Bulma- la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

La peli celeste se volteó a ver a su progenitor. El hombre había madrugado pues tenía una conferencia virtual en el otro lado del mundo. Se veía agotado, con grandes ojeras adornando su rostro, y el eterno cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de sus labios. Le gustaba que fuera un hombre tan inteligente. Estaba orgullosa de él, no solo como científico, si no como su hija.

- cariño- volvió a hablar el hombre- tengo las correcciones del tercer plano que me envíate ayer en la tarde, para aumentar la capacidad de la cámara de Vegeta- decía al tiempo que sacaba una capsula y la hacía estallar. En su lugar unos planos aparecieron.

-¿estaban muy malos?- rio por lo bajo Bulma. Sabía que ella jamás cometía errores en cálculos, pero su padre era el experto en las teorías. Ella solía notarlos cuando comenzaban las pruebas y la manufactura propiamente tal. Le costaba un poco abstraerse a los niveles que su padre solía hacer. No era capaz de anticipar los resultados, por lo mismo era su padre quien los revisaba exhaustivamente, por algo era el mejor físico experimental del planeta.

-no, no… estaban bastante bien, simplemente algunas fallas en relación a la densidad de la aleación de la recubierta del panel de control. Tendremos que buscar algún material que nos permita mantener los cables y circuitos eléctricos inalterables bajo esas presiones. La corriente se desvía y perdemos la capacidad de hacer correr los programas más básicos.

-ya…- dijo mientras revisaba los cálculos de su padre.

-ummm Bulma- El científico murmuró mientras acariciaba a su gato- dale tiempo…

- ¿a qué papa?- contestó ensimismada en el trabajo.

- a Vegeta… es un hombre muy cerrado… le costará abrirse por sí mismo, tendrás que esperar pacientemente que él te diga algo. Pero como hombre, y es una… ehh… opinión personal… creo que no estaría de más que le demostraras algo de preocupación… aunque sientas que estás hablando con una pared. Tarde o temprano…. Él notara que tu interés es sincero, y ya verás como logras sacarlo de su caparazón. Pero creo que eres tú la que debe dar el primer paso.

Bulma miró con unos ojos gigantes a su padre. Nunca esperó que él le diera alguna clase de consejo. Jamás lo había hecho en sus años de adolecente ni en su relación con Yamsha… y tampoco esperaba ser tan evidente sobre lo que sentía, como para que él, el hombre más distraído del planeta lo notara. Un sonrojo potente comenzó a asomarse en sus pálidas mejillas, mientras su padre le sonreía y sin más se daba la media vuelta, para salir del laboratorio, acariciando al gato, quien ronroneaba gustoso en su hombro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¿le dijiste?- su mujer le servía un suculento desayuno, mientras el hombre apagaba un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

-¿lo que tú me dijiste? Si, se lo dije- contesto el hombre, relamiéndose los bigotes de forma anticipada por el plato que su mujer le servía, mientras Tama bajaba y se colocaba muy cómodo al costado del plato, esperando su parte.

- aun así….- continuó luego de comer un par de mordiscos de esa deliciosa tarta de frutas- no entiendo tu punto.

-Oh bueno…- respondió la mujer al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado- lo que pasa es que Bulma está acostumbrada a ser la mujer perseguida. Se sabe bella y rica, los hombres la hostigan constantemente. Es obvio que no se decida a dar el primer paso. Es más, para ella es natural ser quien reciba los agasajos y se deje conquistar. Toda una mujer dispuesta a elegir a su mejor partido, no a ganarlo.

- ¿y Vegeta?

- pues él- continuó la mujer con un tono catedrático- es un hombre demasiado atormentado. Me cuesta descífralo, pero por lo que tú mismo me has contado y lo que he podido ver yo, me da la impresión que no ha tratado a mujeres delicadas en su vida. Simplemente ha tratado con guerreras y sirvientas. Siento que lo que respeta en Bulma es su carácter fuerte y su arrogancia. Si ella está decidida a conquistarlo, tomando nuevamente esa actitud fémina y delicada… lo más probable es que él se vaya a otro lado.

- mmmmm- su marido la miraba como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la veía. No terminaba de convencerse que existieran personas capaces de entender a otras con solo mirarlas. Bueno tal vez era lo que le gustaba de su mujer. Que tuviera una inteligencia muy distinta a la que él mismo ostentaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La hora de la cena se presentó distinta. Como hace muchos días, solo los Brief estaban en la mesa. No había rastro del príncipe moreno.

Bulma miró de soslayo la silla vacía. No había notado lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a esa presencia hasta que esta no estaba. Su madre parecía notar sus pensamientos, pero no estaba dispuesta a intervenir. Necesitaba ver que tan preocupada estaba la joven Brief.

La comida transcurrió lenta y silenciosa. La terminar, su padre le levantó y decidió ir al invernadero, pues en la mañana había descuidado a sus queridos animales. Dejo a ambas mujeres solas, consiente que su esposa tenía mucho que sonsacar.

- y bien….- preguntó la rubia.

- Vegeta no bajó- respondió su hija. Su nombre broto lento de sus labios.

- no está en casa cariño.

Bulma levantó la vista aterrada. ¿Se había ido? ¿Vegeta se había marchado sin decirle nada? ¿Así de simple? Por un instante sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más lento. Se sentía en medio de una escena que no le correspondía. Podía notar cada átomo de su cuerpo fuera de lugar.

-se… se fue…- musitó, tratando de convencerse a ella misma de ese hecho.

- va a volver linda- respondía su madre liviana como siempre. Bulma la miró consternada. ¿Cómo podía ella tener esa seguridad? Su madre pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y sonrió.

-él ha dejado sus cosas. Es evidente que va a volver, mal que mal… este es su hogar ¿no?

Hogar…. ¿era acaso ese sayajin mercenario y sanguinario capaz de reconocer algo como un hogar? ¿Era capaz de entender que se había ganado algo del cariño de la gente que lo rodeaba? Bulma parecía no poder comprender aún lo que su madre le decía. Simplemente no era capaz de saber exactamente lo que ocurría.

- Mi amor… - su madre tomó su mano con suavidad, en un gesto tan impropio como maternal- debes comprender que Vegeta es un hombre libre. Si lo vas a amar, debes amarlo con su libertad. Aunque te duela, por que el amar lo entrega todo…

- pero… se fue de mi lado- murmuró la peli celeste sin comprender lo que su madre le decía. Solo sentía el enorme vacío que comenzaba a rodearla.

- y si vuelve, sabrás que lo ha hecho por que ha querido, no porque lo has obligado. Y eso solo será una muestra de que te has ganado un lugar en su frio corazón- susurro Bra, mientras apretaba sus dedos alrededor de la mano delicada y temblorosa de su hija.

Volver por voluntad propia. ¿Vegeta lo haría?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulma volvía a examinar el resultado del analizas de las muestras atómicas. Podía detectar estructuras y moléculas complejas en ese pedazo de tela. Los resultados arrojaban que solo había un compuesto desconocido. Evidentemente, un material imposible de identificar, y el resto eran compuesto que estaban presentes en la tierra. Suspiró cansada.

¿Cómo era posible que la mejor computadora de toda la tierra no fuera capaz de descifrar que diablos era ese compuesto? ¿No arrojaba ni una sola pista?... estaba de pésimo humor.

Llevaba casi una semana tratando de recrear el maldito traje, y todo había sido en vano.

- es más fácil crear oro de la nada que reconstruir esta estupidez- murmuro furiosa, mientras descargaba toda su frustración arrojando el traje hecho jirones lejos.

- te lo advertí- contestó una voz risueña y ronca a sus espaldas. Bulma quedó de piedra. Se volteó rápido y se encontró al príncipe de los sayajines mirándola divertido, desde la entrada del laboratorio. Estaba a unos 6 metros… y la había escuchado.

- co.. como…- murmuró

El joven, que parecía de bastante buen humor se acerco con esa sonrisa altanera y orgullosa a la mujer terrícola.

- tengo un excelente oído- respondió mientras miraba el ordenador con bastante curiosidad. Bulma lo miraba asombrada. Tal como su madre le había dicho, el joven había regresado sin que nadie lo pidiera. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas a medio curar. Su piel estaba algo más morena, quizás debido a la exposición constante a la intemperie, y su ropa… que hablar. Con suerte el pantalón había sobrevivido. Y de milagro.

El hombre actuaba con tanta naturalidad… como si jamás hubiera desaparecido durante una semana sin dar explicaciones y sin avisar que se encontraba bien. Bulma suspiró. En realidad él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, era un adulto. Además era evidente que nada o nadie en esta tierra le podrían hacer daño… a excepción de Goku, pero a este poco y nada le importaba acabar con la vida de su "amigo". Es más, ella debería haberse preocupado por el resto de los seres vivos que estuvieron en contacto con él.

Sin embargo las preguntas se atoraban en su garganta, no se atrevía a preguntar que había hecho, que había pasado por su cabeza aquella noche. Se moría de ganas de saber por qué se había ido…. Y mataría por saber la real razón por la que había vuelto.

Sin embargo las palabras y las emociones morían en su pecho. Su padre le había dicho que debía ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Pero le aterraba… ¿Qué clase de mujer le gustaría a ese hombre? Suspiró.

- estas herido- murmuró con timidez. Vegeta se volteó hacia ella, quedando a solo centímetro de su cuerpo. Nuevamente la cercanía… hacía una semana que no sentía esa presencia en su hogar, y solo ahora era consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba. Estaba expuesta a embriagarse con ese aroma a tierra, sangre y misterio. Se suponía que ese hombre había estado a la intemperie entrenando y sudando. Pero no había rastro de mal olor. Un descubrimiento interesante, que más adelante investigaría. Bulma podía sentir su aroma, su aliento y el calor que irradiaba ese cuerpo tan masculino. Temblorosa, acerco lenta pero decididamente sus dedos a una herida notablemente más reciente y grande en el hombro del joven. Pudo notar como Vegeta se tensaba un poco, pero no hizo el más mínimo gesto por detenerla o alejarse.

Los dedos de Bulma se deslizaron por el brazo, hasta apoyarse en el nacimiento del musculo pectoral mayor (n. de la a. Es decir debajo de la clavícula XD).

Podía sentir el poder de esos músculos de acero, los sentía subir y bajar algo irregulares por su respiración. Solo eso denotaba cierto nerviosismo por parte del dueño de aquel cuerpo. Su piel estaba ardiendo. Y no sabía si era debido a su calor natural o a algo más.

No supo cuanto rato estuvo así, apoyada en ese pecho deleitándose de las sensaciones, cuando Vegeta pareció romper el embrujo en el que ambos habían caído inconscientemente.

-¿Qué dice ahí?- preguntó mientras señalaba la pantalla llena de gráficos multicolores.

Bulma retiró la mano rauda y fingió poner atención a lo que el príncipe señalaba, mientras su cuerpo pedía más cercanía al del hombre.

-es el resultado de un espectrómetro de masa, que trata de identificar de que está compuesto el traje. Así, podre trabajar de forma más fácil con las moléculas y re crearlo no debería suponer problemas.

-ah…-

- no crees que ya deberías aprender a leer… digo. No siempre estaré para responder tus preguntas en este planeta- Bulma sentía que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca. Solo sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llenar el silencio que amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos. Un silencio que amenazaba no ser incomodo ni molesto, solo que con él, era algo más evidente que entre ellos existía un nuevo ingrediente. Bulma lo había notado. Entre ella y Vegeta existía una especie de tensión… algo que no podía definir aún.

- y para que, si ya es casi una lengua muerta- respondió divertido el hombre, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho y miraba a la mujer con altanería. Esa sonrisa media retorcida y algo sugerente.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- respondió la mujer molesta, mientras apoyaba sus manos en las caderas y acercaba su torso al cuerpo del hombre

- de que cuando YO derrote a esos androides, DESTRUIRE este planeta y a TODOS sus habitantes-

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!- gritó Bulma dejando salir toda la tensión que su cuerpo sentía- ES OVIO QUE GOKU TE DERROTARA Y TENDRAS QUE IRTE MUY LEJOS DE ACA MONO RETROGRADO!

Vegeta sonrió y, dando media vuelta, se retiró por donde había llegado. Estaba muerto de hambre, lo primero que haría sería comer, por lo cual era más que conveniente hacerse ver por la mujer rubia y luego descansaría. Mientras subía las escaleras no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había extrañado el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel extraño lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra sonreía feliz. Desde hacía días que no se respiraba tanta vida en su hogar. Bulma y Vegeta discutiendo por cualquier cosa, su marido acariciando al gato, que con la llegada de Vegeta parecía que se había sobre revolucionado y solo quería acercarse al regazo del príncipe y ella misma, disfrutaba de la compañía del muchacho. Porque Vegeta había vuelto y por que parecía decidido a interactuar algo más de lo que hacía antes con su hija.

Para ella era evidente que algo había cambiado en el joven moreno, y aunque no sabía que era, estaba alegre por ello. Ahora solo habría que empujar a la testaruda de su hija y esperar, con las plegarías a Kami-sama en los labios, que su idea sobre la relación compleja de su hija y Vegeta no estuviera errada… de lo contrario, habría un gran corazón roto.


End file.
